


I didn't know who else to call

by lynxofspace



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, non-graphic nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxofspace/pseuds/lynxofspace
Summary: Buck gets himself in a sticky situation and calls Eddie for help // I am not a writer, this is not good, you've been warned.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	I didn't know who else to call

“Hey, Eddie. I…um… have a bit of an awkward favor to ask.”

“Okay… What do you need?”

“Can you come over? And don’t bring Chris.”

“I dropped Chris off at school an hour ago.”

“Shit, is it that late already? Anyway, just come over as soon as possible.”

—

Eddie didn’t know what to expect. He thought maybe Buck had had an accident or his leg was acting up, even though he had been given a clean bill of health. 

“Buck? Where are you?” He said as he walked into Buck’s apartment. 

“Up here. You might want to prepare yourself.”

“Prepare myself for what?”

“Just prepare yourself for the worst.”

Eddie didn’t know what to make of that, but he jogged up the stairs to the “bedroom” part of Buck’s apartment. He was not prepared for what he was about to see. “Oh my god.” He said and turned away.

“Yeah so I have a bit of a situation here.” Buck said. He was spread out on his bed, hands and feet tied to the corners of the bed. Butt naked.

“I can see that.”

“I didn’t know who else to call.”

He noticed the phone on the nightstand. “How did you even make the call?”

“Siri.”

“Right.”

“Weren’t you in the military? This can’t possibly be your first time seeing a man naked.”

“Not like this!” Eddie tried to find an angle to make eye contact without seeing anything else. “What even _is_ this?”

“I..uh.. I got really drunk last night and I brought a girl over.”

“So much for Buck 2.0.”

“This girl knew exactly what to say and do, what buttons to push to get what she wanted. She had a mission.”

“A mission?”

“Apparently she knew Buck 1.0 and it ended badly. Honestly, I didn’t even remember her.” 

“So she tied you up and left?” Eddie couldn’t help laughing. 

“Yes. Now can you please untie me already?”

“All right, all right. I feel like I should be taking a picture to send to the group chat first.”

“Please don’t.”

“You know I wouldn’t do that.” He went to untie the knots on the rope around Buck’s feet and then went to untie the left hand. “Wait, these are handcuffs.”

“Yup.”

“So where are the keys?”

“She kind of just threw them on the floor.”

“I should call Cap and tell him we’re gonna be a while.”  
_________________________________________________________________

After looking for the keys for around 10 minutes, Eddie finally found the first one, and went unlock the handcuff around Buck’s left arm.

“You don’t have to walk around with your hand covering your eyes, you know.” Buck said as he watched Eddie try not to look.

“Who says I’m doing it for your benefit?” Eddie said as he reached for the cuffs. 

“Oh I’m that ugly?” Buck joked. 

“Ahem. It’s.. quite the opposite actually.” Eddie turned the key and unlocked the cuffs.

“What?” Buck sat up.

“What?” Eddie said as he turned to go look for the second key.

“You think I’m hot?” Buck watched Eddie search.

Eddie turned around to face him. “Well yeah. Look at ya.”

“You think I’m hot.” 

“So what?” Eddie went back to looking for the missing key. 

“So forget about the key and come join me.” Buck said in a tone Eddie couldn’t quite read.

Eddie was taken aback. “Join you? As in..”

Yeah.”

He took a second to think and surprised himself when he realized he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. “Are you serious?” 

“I’m serious.” Buck looked at him flirtatiously.

Eddie racked his brain to come up with an excuse as to why this was a bad idea. “We don’t do that.”

“We could.”

“We’re supposed to be at work.” Eddie said, still trying to come up with an excuse. 

“You told Bobby we’d be a while, right?”

“Yeah.” He gave up on trying to find an excuse, he didn't want one.

“So put that handcuff back on me and get in here.” 

Eddie did as he was told and put the handcuff back on Buck’s wrist, his brain still not quite processing what was happening. 

“Lose the shirt.” Buck told him. “And everything else.”

Once again, Eddie did what he was told and stripped down to his birthday suit. 

“Damn.” Was all Buck could say. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Eddie crawled up the bed until he was lying on top of Buck, kissing him. He didn’t expect it to feel so.. _right_. 

___________________________________________________

They showed up at the station an hour later. 

“So what have you boys been up to?” Hen said when she saw them. 

“Buck had car trouble and needed some help.” Eddie said, it was the first think he could think of. 

“Uh huh.” She said and walked away.

Hen knew. Eddie was sure she did, but he was happy she let it slide.

“Next time come up with a better excuse!” She yelled from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have written the sex scene but I don't know how to do that. If anyone wants to take a crack at it then they're more than welcome to.


End file.
